


A Little Fall of Rain

by isingonly4myangel



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: quarantine writing, rainfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: "Her eyes fluttered closed and her skin seemed to tingle with every impact of every droplet against it."





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt this time, just a bit of quarantine writing! And actually, after I'd written this, I ran outside and did exactly this. 10/10 would recommend.

Sibella felt nothing. She sat on the edge of the bed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, staring blankly at the floor. The rain beating the roof above her head had turned into white noise hours ago, and she no longer took notice of it. Raising her eyes to the window, she stared at the skies, a deep grey painted across them. She could imagine the colour resonating heavily inside her chest, and it seemed to belong there. Without knowing why, she stood slowly and crept across the carpet to the window.

Standing squarely in the window, curtains on either side of her, she watched thin rivulets of water flow across the glass, catching individual droplets as they meandered downward towards the window sill. She reached out to press her palm against the glass, almost surprised to find it cold to the touch. It was the only sensation she registered in her body, the heat of her hand radiating out through her skin and meeting the icy temperature of the window pane.

Seized by a sudden thought, she turned on her heel and left the bedroom, the door hanging open behind her. She raced down the stairs and made a path straight for the drawing room. Pushing the curtains aside from the French windows, she looked out into the small garden and patch of grass. Each flower petal was heavy with individual rain drops that had fallen to rest, and the grass shone with water. Hesitating for only a moment, she flung open the French windows and met the frigid air head on. Stepping down, her shoe met brick, the rusty colour darkened with the rainfall. Advancing cautiously, she slowly moved out from the cover of the house and towards the lawn.

She gasped as the first raindrops hit her, the only sound she had made in hours, and the first time she was aware of her breath in days. Her eyes fluttered closed and her skin seemed to tingle with every impact of every droplet against it. She pressed onward, grass beginning to climb up the sides of her shoes, though not tall enough to cover them. Tilting her head back, her arms extended to either side of their own volition, and she gave herself to the rain as it drenched her hair and dress, letting it fill her with all the feeling and sensation she had been missing.


End file.
